The End of Innocence
by Evvy
Summary: A very interesting piece of news reaches Lucius Malfoy, who engages Severus Snape in quite a devious plan.


**Title:** The End of Innocence  
**Feedback:** much appreciated :-)  
**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape implied  
**Warning:** as the pairing implies it's slash. And it's a tad twisted.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, it definitely wasn't me. They're definitely aren't mine. Don't sue, it's not worth it. I'm a poor teacher from a poor country.  
**A/N #1:** Huge, enormous thanks and neverending gratitude to three people who agreed to beta-read this story: Betty, Valeria L. and Loup Noir. Without them, their immense help and loads of great ideas this fic would be much worse. All mistakes that might have remained are mine only.  
**A/N #2:** The fic has been written in response to Veela Inc. V-Day Challenge

~*~

**The End of Innocence**

~*~

_Father,_

I have some very interesting news for you. I hope it's something you can use.

Potter fancies boys!

I overheard a conversation between Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. I couldn't believe my ears. I even tried to jump him once. I swear, I only tried. And the pansy wanted to hex me!

But, this is even better. He started shouting at me and he let it slip that he's lusting after Uncle Severus. Would you believe it? I still can't.

Draco

~*~

A large eagle owl rapped its beak against the window in Lucius Malfoy's study. Lucius raised his head to call for one of the house-elves, but recognising his son's owl he fetched the post himself.

With the letter in his hand he seated himself behind the enormous mahogany desk. The study was cluttered with rare spellbooks, illegal grimoires, and magical objects whose purposes were known to few witches and wizards. He moved a large, thick volume to make room on the desktop for the folded piece of parchment. Draco wrote regularly, but two letters in three days was something of a surprise.

He reached for a paperknife, his favourite one, that had a long blade and a snake coiling around the hilt. It wasn't necessary to open the letter from Draco, since it would be enough to untie the ribbon, but he liked using this present from his old friend, Severus.

He scanned the unfolded letter quickly, then re-read it with careful attention. His eyes narrowed in rage; he should have killed the little rascal when he had the opportunity. The Potter whelp was lusting after Severus, his Severus! He was almost ready to act on his instincts, storm into Hogwarts and dispose of the little bastard in a quick and effective way. But he composed himself; the Malfoy sangfroid asserted itself once more. He couldn't help being a tad over-posssessive. The piece of information could prove very useful. He thought that a visit at Hogwarts was inevitable.

He got up from his black leather armchair and reached for his cloak, thrown carelessly over a stack of books. The stack collapsed, books and parchment scattering on the floor. Lucius swore obscenely and stomped angrily out of his study.

"Wonky!" he called.

A cowering creature appeared and asked, "What is it that Master is wanting, sir?"

"Where is my wife?" Lucius snarled at the house-elf and noted with satisfaction that it was trembling even more than before.

"In the garden, sir."

"Go and inform her that I'm leaving for Hogwarts. Tell her not to await me for supper, I won't be back until tomorrow. And hurry up!" He kicked the house-elf and watched it skulk away.

~*~

Apparating in Hogsmeade Lucius pondered visiting a certain establishment; a well-concealed and rather luxurious place, visited primarily by wealthy pureblood wizards. Witches were not allowed. On second thought, he decided to go straight to the school.

It wasn't a long walk but it would have been much more pleasant if not for the howling wind and snow blowing right into his face. Upon reaching Hogwarts he noted that no one was guarding the grounds. He wondered briefly if Dumbledore really had that much trust in the wards protecting the school, but considering the old wizard's reputation he concluded that it was indeed the case. Dumbledore must already know about Lucius's visit so there was no need for announcing it.

He flung the heavy doors of the castle open and strode purposefully inside. The Great Hall was empty; it was long past dinner, which meant Severus would be in his office. Being back on the board of governors gave him the right to visit the school at any time of day or night. His influence had earned him new friends at the Ministry, and they reciprocated.

On his way to the dungeons he met a student, whom he recognised from his previous visit as one of Severus's Slytherins. "Is Professor Snape in his office?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, sir. He is," the boy answered timidly.

"Good. And now get out of my way." He used his cane to push the child aside and sauntered into the dungeons. Finally, he reached his destination and knocked on the door to Severus's office. He didn't have to wait long for the door being thrown open and the Potions master loomed over him. Lucius registered the faintest sign of astonishment on the man's face but it didn't show in Severus's voice as he greeted Lucius.

"Ah, Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he enquired silkily, and Lucius felt a pleasant shiver going down his spine. "I wasn't expecting any guests tonight so excuse me for a bit of disorder." Severus invited him in with a wave of his hand. As soon as the door closed behind them, Severus pushed him backward; Lucius felt Severus's body against his, Severus's lips on his own. Now that was a very pleasant greeting, he thought, as a warm, wet tongue invaded his mouth. For a few minutes Lucius was lost in delectation, but he had to talk to Severus before losing all coherent thought.

He freed himself from Severus's demanding lips and said, "For a man who didn't expect any guests, you have a most obliging way of greeting them."

"It is reserved for only one person, Lucius. Why don't we continue our greeting in a more comfortable place?"

Lucius disentangled himself out of the other man's arms and tried to recover his dignity, although if he looked half as flushed as Severus that was a pointless task. "We need to talk."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember when was the last time you came here to talk. Then again, you wouldn't have bothered to come here in person if it was only a social call. Let's have a drink."

They moved to Severus's private quarters. The Potions master spelled the room against prying eyes and pricked-up ears. Dumbledore had a habit of sending ghosts to spy on visitors.

~*~

They were sitting in large comfortable armchairs sipping at expensive Loch Ness Whisky when Severus looked at him expectantly. Lucius fished out Draco's letter and handed it to him. "Read," he ordered.

Severus skimmed the letter, and splattered his whisky all over the piece of parchment. "Is this some kind of joke? Your son has a twisted sense of humour."

"It's not a joke."

"But how is it possible?"

Lucius smiled indulgently. "I cannot fathom how the mind of that whelp works. However, considering the effect you have on some consenting adults, I'm not at all surprised that one of your students has similar feelings. Just think of all the possibilities."

"What possibilities?" Severus growled. "I can't do anything now, he's a student and I am a teacher. I can't use it against him, it can be used against me."

"I'll give you a solution to remedy both these problems. A famous wizard used to say that one word frees us of all the weight and pain of life, that word is love."

Lucius watched Severus through half-closed eyes. The other man was staring at him blankly. Lucius thought that looked most unbecoming -- a sneer, a smirk or a glower would be more suitable -- but to elicit this kind of an expression he needed to fill Severus in. "The boy is lusting after you. Tell me, how long it would take you to make him feel something more?"

There was now a satisfied smirk on Severus's face. "To make him more trusting and vulnerable? Lucius, you are a true Slytherin. In a few weeks we will be able to let our Lord free Harry Potter of all the weight and pain of life."

"I knew I could count on you. And now, could we have more of your delicious …" he trailed off to wait for Severus's response. He received an amused quarter-smile so he continued, "Whisky, of course."

"Of course." Severus refilled their glasses. "How is your wife? I haven't seen her for quite a long time."

Lucius couldn't stop disgust creeping up his face. "She's fine, all things considered. I don't think she has ever recuperated as she's has been avoiding my company since that … incident between you and I."

Severus smiled sardonically. "She should have known better that burst into your study without knocking. You haven't taught her well."

~*~

"Isn't she waiting for you?" Severus asked Lucius, nibbling on his left nipple. They were lying entangled in crumpled linen bedsheets as well as in each other's limbs.

"Why do you have to spoil every pleasant moment I spend with you?"

"Simple. Because I expect the same from you."

"Ah, yes. Always the Slytherin. Have you thought of Potter? How to begin?"

"I have. Trust me, Lucius. I won't fail."

~*~

The Gryffindor table was making its usual racket during breakfast time when Severus strolled casually into the Great Hall. He was well aware that what he considered to be a casual stroll most students thought of as an intimidating glide. It served its purpose so he wasn't about to argue. Sitting in his usual place at the high table, he glanced to where he expected to find Potter. The little whelp didn't look much different at the age of seventeen than he had at the age of eleven. Still short and skinny, having none of his parents attractiveness, Potter was going to be his nightmare during the next few weeks.

He sighed heavily and picking at his breakfast, 'stole' another glance at Potter. It worked, Potter feeling Severus's eyes on him looked up. In this instance Severus averted his gaze and continued picking at his food. Exactly what he had to repeat in the classroom; and if Draco was going to release one single snigger or snort he was going to kill his lover's son no matter the consequences.

The students filed into the Potions clasroom and took their usual places: Potter with Weasley and Granger with Longbottom. If Potter was too daft to notice any unusual behaviour of his Potions master, Granger would sense it immediately.

"Today we'll be making a fairly complicated anti-venom by the name of _Adverto Veneficium_. It is commonly used to counter adder venom. Adders native to Britain are not venomous, but knowing you ineptness it would be advisable to have the anti-venom at hand if you ever attempted to obtain fangs or entrails on your own. The list of the ingredients is on the chalkboard. Open your books and get to work! What are you waiting for, Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher." He noted with cruel delight the ripple of indignation among the Gryffindors. Potter was staring at him hatefully. Bracing himself Severus looked Potter in the eye and faked being hurt by the boy's displeasure. Potter was stunned and Severus made his face blank once more. Not bad, just what he wanted.

All throughout the double period Severus continued walking among the tables inspecting the work done by the students. He was also avoiding Potter's furtive glances, or what Potter thought were furtive glances. Potter was sitting quietly, not even talking to his sidekick. The inspection of the potions turned out as it ever had. Granger's potion was perfect, or it would have been if the little know-it-all cared to put some passion into it. Draco's potion would be a runner-up. Severus thought that he needed to talk to the boy. Young Malfoy obviously had talent, but was lazy and too accustomed to getting things the easy way, mostly using the Malfoy charisma or abusing his father's position.

"Mr Malfoy, a perfect potion, as always. Ten points to Slytherin," Severus drawled at a smirking Draco. Then he swooped at an unsuspecting Longbottom. "And Longbottom here managed to produce something that definitely isn't an anti-venom. In fact, by adding too much of snake-skin powder even before the nettle pollen, Longbottom accidentally brew a potion inducing a mental change from a human to a house-elf. He doesn't need it; unless he wants to have more brains than he does." Longbottom shrunk and whimpered. "Ten points from Gryffindor." And now he needed to test one of their potions. He was severely tempted to use Longbottom's but not this time. "Weasley, we'll test your concoction on your friend, Potter. Both of you, approach my desk and Weasley--" Severus paused dramatically, "--don't forget your potion." He stalked to his desk and reached for a vial with adder venom.

"The rest of you may approach and watch carefully. Potter will be subjected to snake venom for exactly thirty seconds before the anti-venom will be administered to him. If Weasley's doesn't work, we'll try Granger's; if that one fails as well, we'll use Mr Malfoy's. Potter, give me your hand."

He watched the brat's wariness with a certain dose of amusement, but the boy did extend his hand. Severus extracted a small, sharp knife out of a jar containing an antiseptic solution. The cut elicited from Potter a sharp intake of breath. Severus was beginning to enjoy his little show. He poured a drop of the venom into the cut and started counting. Exactly thirty seconds later he ordered Potter to swallow the anti-venom. It had no effect whatsoever, and as seconds ticked by, Potter grew whiter and colder.

"Professor!" Granger shrieked. "There's something wrong with Harry!" The entire group of students watched the Potions master intently; the Gryffindors with mounting fear and the Slytherins with sheer fascination.

"Nothing to worry about. Granger, administer your concoction. Potter, open your mouth."

Potter swallowed another dose of anti-venom and promptly fell to the floor. He would come round in ten minutes, but the students didn't have to know that. Severus wondered if taking Potter into his arms and carrying him to the hospital wing would be an acceptable idea. No, a stretcher would suffice. He conjured one and levitated the limp body onto it. "You," he snarled at Weasley. "Detention with Filch tonight and ten points from Gryffindor for putting another student's life in danger! And move over!

He strode towards the hospital wing with the stretcher following him, leaving all the students behind. He was sure that Weasley and Granger would follow him soon but for now he had to think what to tell Poppy.

"Severus! What happened?" No sooner had she uttered the greeting, than she was checking Potter's pulse and feeling his forehead. She levitated him to the nearest bed and looked at Severus for an explanation.

"A small accident. He'll come round in about three minutes. He's taken _Adverto Veneficium_ and lost consciousness. Nothing unusual, if you ask me, but I'm afraid he bumped his head against the floor. I couldn't risk the loss of precious Potter's brain, could I?"

Poppy looked at him reproachfully and waved him out of the hospital wing.

He almost bumped into Granger and Weasley. "And why aren't you in class?" he hissed at them.

Weasley looked at him defiantly and answered, "We have to check if Harry is alive after you tried to poison him!" Granger looked horrified, but stood up to him in best Gryffindor fashion

"As far as I remember, it was your Potion, Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor for false accusations aimed at a teacher and being out of class. And you should consider having your mouth permanently disabled. Granger should be able to help you." Taking more points from Gryffindor made his day unquestionably pleasant. He turned on his heel and sauntered away.

~*~

All in all, it had been a productive day. Potter didn't react to his taunting during the Potions class, and the hurt look in his eyes would have made the stony heart of Salazar Slytherin's statue crumble. Severus feigned embarrassment and took the first opportunity to give Potter detention. He was sure that the whelp had caught the bait but still hadn't decided to act upon it. Only occasionally he dared to sneak a glance at the Potions master. He would blush and look away if Severus happened to be looking at him at the same time. If it had been a cheap romance, one of those that Narcissa was so fond of, Severus would have called it endearing. But it wasn't a romance and Potter's behaviour was infuriatingly annoying. But what was even more irritating was the fact that he himself had to act like a love-stricken fool.

Still, it hadn't been very hard to find an excuse to give Potter detention. With growing a headache, Severus was watching the boy dismember centipedes. Suddenly, Potter looked straight up into Severus's eyes. Severus almost flinched, but held the boy's gaze. Potter seemed frozen; Severus was genuinely tempted to avert his gaze, but it might spoil the moment's effect. Potter was mouthing something and Severus strained to decipher it.

"I think you should go, Potter," Severus said calmly, still looking at the boy.

"I don't think I will," the boy whispered. "At least not until I ask you something."

"And what makes you think that I'll answer your question?" Severus asked, keeping his voice partly mocking, partly shaken. He must have succeeded, since Potter expression changed to a more confident one.

He inhaled deeply and said, "Professor, if this is some kind of trick that you're playing on me, just stop it. I can't take it any more."

"A trick? I don't know what you're talking about. I would have thought playing tricks is the trademark of you and your friends. Care to enlighten me, Potter?" Severus turned his head away in mock embarrassment. From the corner of his eye, he could see Potter watching him ever more intently.

"I think you already know enough. And you've made my life hell! You've been staring at me, then avoiding my eyes, giving me detention even when I don't deserve it? What kind of a twisted game are you playing?" The brat rose and was almost shouting with fists clenched at his sides.

Severus knew he had to tread very carefully so as not to destroy what he had achieved. The boy had noticed everything and now he needed an explanation. 

"Mr Potter, I can assure you that I'm not playing any games. I don't quite understand what you mean, though. Why should I be playing any games?" It was his turn to seem bewildered.

Potter was breathing deeply, seemingly trying to keep his emotions in check so as not to blurt everything out in one go. "Professor, can you promise me that everything I say here remains in this room and only the two of us will know about it?" The boy had no grounds to trust the Potions master; or maybe he began to share Dumbledore's conviction about Severus's trustworthiness.

"I don't know what it might be, but yes, I think I can promise you that." Severus would be a fool to pass up such an opportunity.

Potter sat back down and looked at Severus with something akin to hope. So much vulnerability; he was presenting his head to Severus on a golden plate. "Please, sir. I think you should sit down." Severus was so caught up in his act that he hadn't noticed that he was still standing.

"I had to tell Ron and Hermione about everything. Well, about almost everything. Malfoy sneaked up on us and found out--," he took a breath, "--that I fancy boys. So he tried to take advantage of it. So I tried to hex him, he tried to hex me and then I lost my temper and shouted out at him that is I were to have a go at a slimy Slytherin …"

"Sorry, sir." Potter smiled sheepishly and fidgeted with his robe. "So, if I were to have a go at a Slytherin, it sure as hell wouldn't be him. And I sort of told him that if it were going to be anyone, it would be his Head of House."

Potter was waiting for his reaction. "Yes, I know. Draco came to me and told me about it."

"I knew that git wouldn't keep it a secret! But why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Potter, are you daft? What could have I done about it? Tell everyone? I wasn't keen to be known as the famous Potter's fancy."

Potter's face fell. "I know. But why did you start acting like that? Couldn't you just have ignored it?"

"If I could, Potter, I would." Severus hoped Potter would read the hidden meaning behind his statement. He really wasn't in the mood to be blunt.

"But you couldn't? Why not? Was it so horrifying that one of your students felt something for you? That 'famous Harry Potter' felt something for you? Why didn't you just ignore it? It would have been so much easier!

"Easier?" Severus snarled. He had to spell it out for the brat. "Easier? I had been watching you even before Draco was so kind as to inform me of your misplaced feelings. I had to watch you, to know if it was true or just another of your thoughtless pranks. Haven't you guessed yet, Potter? I couldn't ignore you," he finished in a whisper.

Suddenly, he had his lap full of the boy.

He was going to kill Lucius. He was supposed to convince Potter of his feelings for the boy but physical contact wasn't part of the deal. He pushed the boy forcefully away and swore mentally, the boy's gaze was now wary and distrustful. "Potter, Harry, I'm your teacher. You are supposed to have detention here. Those walls have ears and eyes. Do you really want to get us in trouble?" Severus watched with satisfaction when the boy's eyes lit up at the mention of his given name. That was so easy.

"Yes, you're right, Professor. But there are only a few months left, and I can wait."

Severus groaned inwardly; Gryffindors were so easy to play. "You have to go, Potter."

"Yes, sir. Can I count on more detentions?"

"Just go." Severus shook his head in quasi-amusement and watched with relief as the door closed behind the brat.

~*~

_Lucius,_

you owe me a lot. I await our next meeting impatiently.

S.

Lucius's lips stretched in a smile. Poor Severus. The Potter boy was in for a very nasty surprise.

~*~

It was early spring, and one of the few things that kept Severus going were the memories of his more frequent meetings with Lucius. And the knowledge that he was going to spend his summer at Malfoy Manor, having received an invitation both from Draco and his father. Not to mention the fact that their plan succeeded and Potter trusted and had deep feelings for his Potions master.

Dumbledore was either a good actor or a daft, old coot. Severus was very careful around the Hogwarts headmaster. It was getting harder to pretend that he was coming back exhausted and terrified after the Death Eater gatherings. He was feeding the Order carefully chosen information and gladly reported to the Dark Lord that they were swallowing it all. With Draco's help, soon the fate of the world would be sealed.

There was a knock on the door, and Draco entered Severus's office without invitation. Severus smiled inwardly. Lucius kept tight control over his son and didn't hesitate to punish the boy for his insolence, but he also spoilt his son as much as he could. Draco slouched to the desk and stood in front of it looking at Severus with disdain.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor," he drawled.

"Sit down, Draco."

The boy pulled up a chair and slumped into it. Severus didn't even try to hide the scorn in his voice. "I may be your relative, but I'm also your Professor, so sit up properly." Draco didn't need to be told twice, he had learnt from hard experience when to listen and obey his Professor. "I need your help to carry out the last part of the plan. I'm sure you're father has told you what you need to know. I've arranged detention for Potter. I'll ask him to wait for me when I'm summoned, and in case I don't come back, he's to go to the Headmaster. You know what to do. Try not to botch it."

"Uncle, I don't think--"

Severus interrupted him, "Don't think too much, but don't think too little. You have to be careful. No one must see you. Is that clear?

"Yes, Uncle." Draco squirmed. "Do you really think that he'll fall for it?"

Severus relaxed in his chair and smirked. "It's me you're talking to, Draco. You've known me long enough to discard such doubts quickly. He believes in me. He trusts me. So he will come to my rescue. All you need to do is to send the letter.

"I don't understand why you can't send the letter yourself. It's you who will be in trouble." Draco sniggered at his own words.

"You can be really asinine at times. I will be mutilated by Death Eaters, unable to do anything; the owl is supposed to find me by accident and I will send it back to Hogwarts with my bloody scrawl. Harry, help me. Follow the owl."

The boy snorted. "Still, why bother with all the precautions about nobody seeing me? Come on, Uncle, it won't matter at all. I didn't even write the letter I'm supposed to send."

Shaking his head Severus replied, "We're taking all possible precautions because something may go wrong. And neither your father nor I want you in trouble. The name of Malfoy cannot be associated with tonight's events."

Draco's eyes turned steely-grey. "So father is going to snake his way out of the mess, as always."

Severus slammed his hand on the desktop. He was furious. "Your father and I agreed that neither of you should get involved," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Draco had the gall to glare at him provocatively. "You both decided?"

Severus's nostrils flared with anger. "Draco! This is not for you to question!" He leant over his desk and looked Draco straight in the eye. "You have to be safe, no matter what happens to me or your father. If I fail, no one will associate it with your father … or you. You are our primary concern."

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Draco bit his lower lip. "I'll do what you told me to."

~*~

Lying on the ground, his hair covered with blood, his limbs curved in strange angles and a replica of his wand broken, Severus silently urged Potter to hurry up. He didn't spot the boy until he almost crashed into the ground. He flung his broomstick down and knelt beside Severus.

"What have they done to you?" There was panic and anger in Potter's voice. Severus had to admit that it was hard not to admire his courage, although it was laced with a healthy amount of stupidity.

"Harry," he croaked, "you have to get to Dumbledore."

"No. I'm taking you with me. I have to get you back to Hogwarts."

"You don't understand..."

Potter squeezed his hand and reached for his broomstick. "You just need to hold on to me. Severus, try to get up, please. I'll help you."

Soft pops announced the arrival of Lord Voldemort accompanied by several Death Eaters. Potter was already back on his feet, his wand ready. He turned slowly towards the approaching men. It was so touching, the whelp trying to protect him. He faked the amount of effort he needed to get up and leant on the boy for support. Potter took his hand and squeezed it tight.

The Dark Lord was standing a few yards away, watching the scene with evident amusement. All the Death Eaters were forming a circle around them, there was no escape and Potter had to know it. Severus bent and whispered into his ear, "Give me your wand, Harry. I'll try to Apparate us out of here."

Potter clutched his wand, his knuckles going white.

"Well, well, well," Voldemort hissed. "The traitor and his, what shall I call him, his saviour?" The Death Eaters laughed mirthlessly. Potter squeezed Severus's hand again and handed him his wand. The brat was really stupid, never having learnt that you couldn't trust anyone. Especially not who said they loved you.

Severus stepped away and walked steadily to the Dark Lord, knelt in front of him and presented Potter's wand. The touch of Voldemort's elongated fingers sent a shiver down his spine. He looked into the red slits of his Master's eyes and saw approval. Severus turned and looked at the Boy Who Was About To Die. Hurt, betrayed and completely exposed, a truly delicious sight.

"My traitor, stand up. You have proven your worth again. You have earned your reward. Would you care to do the honours, Severus Snape?"

"With pleasure, my Lord." Severus turned to Potter and aimed his wand at him. The boy was crushed; he hadn't said a word and it looked as if he didn't have any strength to fight. What a pity. It would be much more satisfying if he put up a bit of a struggle.

"_Crucio_!"

He watched the boy writhe and thrash, his face twisted in agonizing pain.

"Lucius, you may join Severus."

"Yes, my Lord." Another wand was aimed at the body and the Unforgivable Curse was cast again. A few moments later, by the Dark Lord's consent, one by one, the Death Eaters approached the body and aimed their wands.

Severus wondered idly how long it could take them to drive Potter mad when Lord Voldemort ordered them to stop and to raise the boy. Severus moved closer and taking a small vial out of his pocket he said, "Remember, Potter? One of Longbottom's accidental concoctions happened to be a mental alterant, and Lucius Malfoy is in a dire need for a new servant. Open your mouth." Potter paled and clenched his teeth. Two Death Eaters forced the boy's mouth open and Severus poured the potion down his throat. Potter went slack, his eyes bulged a little giving him a dazed look. A few minutes later Severus motioned the men holding the boy to release him.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked the boy.

"I is a house-elf, sir," Potter answered in a squeaky voice.

"Do you have a name?"

Looking at him hopefully, Potter answered, "No, I is having no name, sir."

"Lucius, it's your privilege."

Lucius approached them and said smirking, "I think that my son has already given him an appropriate name. Potty. Your name, house-elf, is Potty."

Potty smiled toothily in response. Then he looked down at his clothes and wailed, "Potty is not wanting to wear this clothes! Why is Potty wearing clothes?"

"Shut up!" Lucius barked at the boy and turned to Lord Voldemort. "May we be allowed to deliver the servant safely to his destination, my Lord?" He bowed his head waiting for an answer

"You may, Lucius. But I expect you and Severus back for the celebration."

~*~

A spring night air made the room pleasantly cool. They finally had time only for each other. Severus glanced mischievously at Lucius and nipped at one of his nipples. He was moving lower, biting, nibbling and licking when he felt Lucius's hand grab his hair. Lucius pulled him up, his pupils dilated with desire. "One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life," he breathed.

Severus cocked his head and whispered, "Yes, Lucius – mind-blowing sex."

"That's three words."

"Such a trifle; let's not argue over it."

Lucius laughed inaudibly and kissed him, snaking his tongue down Severus's throat. Freeing himself of all the weight and pain of life was the only activity on his mind. And rewarding his lover for the annoying innocence of Potter's presence around them.

But they couldn't really complain, Potty made a good servant.

~*~

end


End file.
